


Fourth Anniversary

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: On what would’ve been their fourth wedding anniversary, Charlie reflects on what his relationship with Duffy would be like. (inspired by One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey)
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 1





	Fourth Anniversary

Exactly four years ago on this very day, Charlie married the woman he’d always loved. A woman who was so beautiful, whose entire presence lit up the whole room she’d just walked into, who never knew just how wonderful she really was.

Charlie spent thirty years wishing she was his. His wife, maybe even the mother of his children had they been lucky enough. Duffy told him not to regret those years lost, they’d simply gone down the scenic route but he did regret those years lost when she died.

If he was honest, he hated the fact he’d lost her so suddenly. They’d barely been married and it wasn’t fair. He just wanted her for a little longer, a little longer to make memories with her.

He poured himself a glass of whiskey as he reflected on what they might have done by their fourth wedding anniversary. Would they have retired like they said they would and take that trip to Paris? Or would they still be working and feeling like passing ships in the night?

Would they have finally sorted out the spare bedroom, where her boxes of stuff remained? Would they have made more trips to the beach? Would they still be as madly in love now as they were when they got married?

Would they be still as happy?

Since her death, Charlie’s heart had been broken beyond repair. Part of him was gone, it went with her to keep her safe until he could be there with her. He hated the painful reminders, her favourite mugs still in the kitchen, her perfume and her clothes still in their bedroom. He couldn’t erase her and pretend she didn’t exist, like she never left her heart in this place they called home.

For their fourth wedding anniversary, he’d brought her a bouquet of flowers - mixed with her favourite flowers and colours and delivered them to her final resting place.

“Happy Anniversary Sweetheart.” He settled the flowers down in front of her grave, tidying it up. “I love you and I promise it won’t be long before we’re back together.”

_(And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven, like so many friends we've lost along the way.)_


End file.
